


25 - Humiliation

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2019 [25]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Homophobia, It isn't Juliet, Library, Whumptober 2019, but still heads up, like seriously, set in a highschool, there is a homophobic moron in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: She’s doing research the old-fashioned way, tracking an ancient artifact at the local high school’s library as another favor for Thomas, when she’s approached by one of the students.





	25 - Humiliation

She’s doing research the old-fashioned way, tracking an ancient artifact at the local high school’s library as another favor for Thomas, when she’s approached by one of the students.

“Ma’am, you might want to be careful around the librarian.” The kid informs her, and she turns to face him.

Tall, glasses, wearing a football player’s jacket.

She glances over his shoulder to see his friends, presumably other members of the football team, studying together as they glance their way.

Juliet thinks back to when she first arrived, how the librarian was surprisingly helpful, checking in and making sure that Juliet can find everything she needs.

(She’d also noticed the hesitant flirting, usually too subtle for others to notice, but she’s not a spy for nothing.)

Said librarian glances up at that exact moment, seeing the student talking to Juliet and getting a resigned, crushed look on her face.

Juliet’s eyebrow lifts, feigning confusion.

“And why, exactly, would I need to be cautious?”

The student scoffs, face darkening to derision for a second.

“Because she’s a _homosexual_. Wouldn’t want her getting any ideas about you.”

The word is said with such hatred that she actually fears for this woman’s life, immediately drafting a text in her mind to Thomas telling him she’ll be late on her way back, if he’d like her to get him anything from the drive-thru for dinner.

Honestly, she’s utterly shocked that people like this still exist, especially ones young enough to be half her age.

She thinks all of this in a second, taking in the self-satisfied smirk on the student’s face as he expects her to have a similar reaction to his own.

She laughs. “Phew. I thought you were going to say she’s a hetero, for a second there. Then, I would’ve been concerned.”

She speaks loud enough for the librarian to hear, a confusedly hopeful look crossing the other woman’s face as she speaks.

The student looks confused.

“What?”

He’s so unfamiliar with the concept of not being a homophobic piece of garbage that he doesn’t know how to handle a bisexual woman.

“Oh,” Juliet laughs. “I’m heterophobic.”

The student blanches at her, shock covering his features as she brushes past him to march toward the librarian’s desk.

“So, I was wondering two things.”

She waits for the other woman to nod, paying attention.

“Do you have any more books about this tribe, and when does your shift end?”

The woman, named Dana, diligently answers the first question with a list of books related to the tribe, how to contact them, and a hastily scrawled, erased, then rewritten phone number on the bottom of the page.

Juliet smiles when she sees it.

“I’ll be off work in thirty minutes, if you’re willing to wait?” Dana asks, tentatively glancing over Juliet’s shoulder as she nods.

“I’d love to.” Juliet agrees.

She returns to her seat after gathering a couple more books, texting Magnum to get his own dinner as she reads.

The student tries to bother her again, in the shelves and out of sight of the librarian’s desk as she tracks down a couple more books, and she ends up having to scold the 18-year-old further, haughtily informing him of the punishment for harassment.

She makes an appointment with the principal’s secretary, to continue discussing this issue tomorrow on her phone as she waits for Dana to collect her purse and jacket.

“You ready?” Juliet asks, smiling brightly at her date.

Dana gives her a hesitant smile in return, obligingly linking their arms as they make their way to the exit.

edn


End file.
